One More Last Chance
by KuroKitsune1
Summary: Naruto thinks he lost his last chance with Sasuke, but what happens when he finds one more? NaruSasu with a hint of KisIta.
1. Naruto

Unbetaed cause its 5am. Seeing as it is 5 am please no flames, I will edit the really bad spelling later. Let me know what you think of what I have posted so far!

* * *

OK This is a story that I wrote for It is complete there, if you want to find it. Other wise I will try to update it every day if I can. The first few chapters are unbetaed, but the rest is betaed by the amazing Misato'sPenPen, also found on AFF. She is amazing.

* * *

Naruto POV

"Ok! Today is the day! Today is the day I tell him!" I told my reflection in the mirror. Today is graduation day and my last chance to tell Sasuke Uchiha I love him. Running a hand through my wild hair I walk down stairs to the kitchen where Kurama, my brother, was making breakfast.

Kurama is six years older than me and been taking care of me since our parents died. "You excited about today?" he asked. "Yep!" I smile, its kinda fake and more than kinda nervous but he can see through it easily . "You know you don't HAVE to tell him right?" He's know about my unfortunate attraction to the Uchiha since it started in middle school.

"Yes I do. Today is the last day." I say as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "Its my last chance."

He sighs but doesn't say anything more. After breakfast he drives me to the school. We are early in leaving so we make a few stops on the way all of which is a blur to me, I'm so nervous thinking of Sasuke.

I said unfortunate because he's the single most poplar person in school. Everybody and their mom (and if I sound like I'm kidding about the mom thing, know that I'm Not) wants him. He has the looks, the grades, and his family comes from money. But I don't care about any of that.

Sure he looks like a model but to most everybody thats not me, my brother or his brother, Itachi, he's a royal ass. He's so smart that he has this way that without trying he can make even the other smart kids (and even some of the teachers) look like idiots. And as far as money goes, its a little know fact (and by little I mean only Sasuke and Itachi know) that we are just as well off as they are, if not better what with Kurama's luck in the stock market. The man is smart with his money.

As Kurama drops me off at the sidewalk leading to the door wile he tries to find a place to park. I immediately begin looking for Sasuke. I spot him leaning ageist a tree and make my way over to him.

"Hey Sasuke." I say brightly.

"Hey." he says back. Its not much, but then again its more than most people get. We start walking towards the front door after a few minutes of idle talking, none of which I can remember. I'm only really paying attention to the sound of his voice.

He falls silent again and I gather what nerve I have and say, "Hey Sasuke? I kinda have something to tell you." I'm so glad my voice didn't squeak or that I didn't stutter. "Hn." he says to let me know he's paying attention, even as he stairs ahead.

"Its kinda important." I tell him. I want him to look at me but I'm sooo nervous.

He stops walking and turns to face me, His face blank but his eyes tell me he's confused and a bit worried at my seldom used serious tone.

I take a deep breath, my heart beating a little fast. "I-" And before I can say another word we here a screech of "SASUKE!" I saw his slight flinch and his eyes flash annoyance before he turns to greet the source of the unearthly sound.

Sakura, the prettiest girl in school walks up to him, and completely ignores me. She shifts from side to side a little before she holds a little white envelope out in both hands, looking towards Sasuke. "Here." she said, and my heart stops for a few beats before starting up an uneven rhythm.

Its a love letter. And suddenly I'm blinded by a moment of utter clarity. I don't even see as he turns her down.

And suddenly I couldn't do it. I couldn't say those words. All of a sudden I can see his whole life unfold. Him going off to a good collage, taking over one of the companies his late father used to own and making it prosper. Even meeting a good woman, getting married, having a few kids to continue the Uchiha line.

I can see it all and so much more. He has his whole life ahead. And I still don't even have a major picked out. What I don't see, is a way that I fit in the bright future I see for him. I know if I say anything now, that future won't happen. There is no way I will stop him from leaving. No way I get in between him and that bright future.

And the next words he says really hits me. Hard. But solidifies my resolve further.

Sakura is trying to figure out why he wont even take her letter when he finally tells her. "I cant take it because I already love someone else." The words hit me like a punch to the gut, and it takes every thing in me to not double over or cry or both. As it stands I couldn't stop my breath from getting stuck in my throat, chocking me.

But thankfully the sound goes unnoticed as Sakura starts crying and saying "But I love you." Softly over and over again. Her friend, Ino, walks up to her and gently takes her arm leading her away.

Sasuke turns to me and I'm glad I'm composed again. "Sorry about that, What did you want to tell me?"

I smile again and brush it off saying, "Its ok. Its not too important, It can wait till after graduation." Ow. That hurts. I hope he cant see it in my eyes. But just in case I turn and start walking for the door.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. I look back and not remember a thing. I will see pictures and not remember them being taken. I will look at them and marvel at how happy I managed to look. Kurama will look at them and wonder how nobody sees me about to cry.

I was finally coming to just as I walked to my brothers car. I don't know why he is already there with the engine running. But as I reach him the numb feeling that had spread over me came off and I stop a few steps from the car.

I began to shake, my breath hitching. As my eyes begin to blur I don't see Sasuke walking behind me, trying to catch me before I leave. And I don't see the look on my brothers face as he looks over my shoulder as he comes over to hug me.


	2. Sasuke

It is past midnight making it a new day! I could have waited till I got up latter today? but this is what happens when I get a fave within the hour of posting something. I kinda reread this and while I'm no beta I did fix a few things. Let me know if I missed anything.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Am I the only one to notice that Naruto is not ok?

He seems like a puppet. He smiles and laughs and poses for all the pictures but I can see what they don't. The smiles are so fake they seem likely to crack at any minute. The laughs are so hallow it makes me flinch every time I hear it. And the poses are stiff and painful to look at. Who does he think he's fooling? Maybe everybody else but not me. We are too close for him to fool me.

And I think that's why he's avoiding me. After things start winding down a little I see Kurama whisper in Naruto's ear. Naruto nods and Kurama walks off. For the next few minutes I try to get Naruto alone. He's my best friend, and one of the very few people I care about, I want to know what's wrong.

All I know is that this started when that girl tried to give me that love letter. He was trying to tell me something important but after she showed up he tried to sweep it under the rug. Like it was nothing when it obviously was something.

A big something.

A Very Big something.

'Could he have liked her?' God I hope not. She is the worst of my fangirls, and I can't stand her.

Damn it! I lost him. As I scan the crowd I see wild blond hair at the exit. Perfect, now maybe I can get him alone long enough to find out what's wrong.

I finally catch up to him as he nears his brothers car. Then he stops a few feet away and Kurama gets out of the car. I see him shaking as his brother stops in front of him a moment to give him a sad look, before embracing him. Naruto's shaking gets worse.

Now I'm really worried. But before I'm even on the pavement of the parking lot Kurama looks up at me, and I freeze. I have never see him look at me like that.

Our families have always been close (scenes both our parents where still alive) so I've know them both my entire life, and in that time I have only ever seen that look directed at someone that has hurt Naruto in some way.

But even when me and Naruto went into a phase when we fought constantly, when we made it the point of our entire day to trade blows, both physical and not, he never looked at me like that. And I know that I hurt him in that time. I know cause he was able to hurt me to. We know each other so well that when we fight we cant NOT hurt each other. And still, he never looked at me like that.

Now that look, that utter rage and blame, was directed at me. Naruto must have been saying something to Kurama because without looking away from me he held his little brother closer and reading his lips I saw him say,"Its ok, Naruto. It will be ok. Lets just get you home." And to me he mouthed "Leave him alone."

As Naruto got in the car I could see the faint trace of tears. His face twisted into what I can only describe as that kind of smile you put on when you realize that something is so completely hopeless and you think yourself pathetic for hoping in the first place. He brought a hand to cover his face as the tears fell harder and said some thing to Kurama.

Kurama looked over the car and again mouthed to me "Leave him alone." If he had been close enough to make a sound without Naruto finding me, he would have growled at me. He got in the car and drove away, using the exit on the other end of the lot from me.

What was that? Leave him alone? What did I do? I know I must have done something horrible and unforgivable for Kurama to look at me like that. But he was talking to me this morning so it was something I did between then and now. The only thing I could think of was that love letter thing.

But surly If he had liked that annoying thing he would have told me before now, right. Right? I keep thinking of something else, ANYTHING else I could have done to upset Naruto this much as my own brother picks me up. He tries to talk to me but I don't hear him, so lost in my thoughts as I am.

What could I have done?

I'm still wondering this a week later. "I've tried every thing." I say, I'm pacing in the kitchen in front of Itachi. I finally caved and asked him to help. "I've tried to text and even E-mail him, no reply. I've tried to call him, the voice says the number is disconnected. I've tried the apartment phone, Kurama hangs up before I can even say one word. I've tried to go over and see him, Kurama blocks me before I can even knock on the door! And when I go over this morning no one's even there. What am I supposed to do?!" I yelled.

Itachi sighed and flipped out his cell, after hitting a speed-dial number he puts the phone to his ear as he walks out of the room, telling me to stay put. My version of 'stay put' means counting how many times I can pace the entire room before he comes back. I was on 23 when he finally came back.

"Do you know what you did?" he asks me. "If I knew that I wouldn't be freaking out right now, cause I would have already fixed it!" I was yelling at the end of it. What makes him think I have even a CLUE what I did? Did he think I knew that i did something but left it alone so long that things got THIS bad?

"And when did you get Kurama's number? I'm guessing thats who you called, right? I think the Prince's number is easer to get. I don't even have his number. I have a drawer and closet space in Naruto's room but I don't have his big brothers number. And you! How did you get it?"

I take in a breath after my mini rant, but still don't feel any better. Itachi waits till I settle down a little before he speaks. "From what Kurama just told me, Naruto has been packing all week. He's going to a collage America, he's going to live with his grandparents scene they moved there last year. His flight left this morning."

I look at him in disbelief, trying to keep my breathing even, or to keep breathing at all. "Naruto would have told me if he was leaving. Especially if he was going that far away. He would have told me. We tell each other everything." I said, shaking my head.

While I missed the signs or maybe just ignored them, Itachi didn't. I was in denial. And contrary to popular belief it was any thing but a blissful and happy place. And I refuse to believe that the wetness on my face was tears.

Ignoring whatever Itachi tried to say to me I raced up to my room where my phone lay charging. I spent the next hour curled in a ball calling Naruto over and over. The instant the recording told me the number was unavailable I hit end and then redial in the next instant.

I kept muttering. "He wouldn't just leave without telling me. He wouldn't. Even when we were at each others throats he told me if he left town. Even if it was only for a weekend, he still told me. He wouldn't leave without telling me. Would he?"

Just as I was going to give up, (really I was) just one more try before I lost my battle with my tears, and run to my brother standing in my doorway, when the ringing noise sounded in my ear. I stopped breathing as I waited for Naruto to pick up, when the voicemail message sounded, and I though my heart was breaking.

"Hi, You've reached Naruto, I would love to talk to you but can't get to my phone right now so leave a message or call back later! Bye!"

Beep. "I'm sorry! Ok? I don't know what I did, but what ever I did I'm sorry! Just call me back. You can yell at me, rage and rant at me all you want but please just call me back." I said. I would never say it out loud (except to Naruto) that the tone I used could be called desperate.

Itachi chose that moment to walk over and before I could call again he took my phone. "Hey! Give that back, I have to talk to him!" Now I would freely admit that that was panic in my voice. I felt like I couldnt breathe. Ever since out parents where killed, I've have severe separation anxiety. That's why the list of people I care about is so small. I cant stand losing people.

"Sasuke, look at me." He said and I did. "You cant do this to yourself. He either will come back or he wont. But no matter what he does you have to move on if for no other reason than that you know he would beat you within an inch of your life if you didn't." his words calmed me enough to breathe.

I nodded my head and on autopilot followed him downstairs to eat whatever Itachi had put under my nose, go back up stairs and shower before Itachi tucked us in to my bed. He knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if he left. And even with him there I cried for a good two hours before falling unconscious. It couldn't be sleep because I didn't feel rested. In fact I don't think I really slept for weeks.


	3. Itachi

I do realize that I'm evil, but only show it sometimes.^_^

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Itachi POV

God I hate flying. The things I do for Sasuke. I finally talked him out of his office and in to a vacation. "I was told by a work associate that Hawaii is one of the most relaxing places he's ever been to." I told him.

"Hn." I sighed. Even I have a hard time now-a-days getting him to say more than a few words out side of work talk. After a few hours we had dropped our things at our hotel, saw a few stores, chased off a gaggle of fangirls, and were now walking a path that led to the beach.

As we were walking we hear a bunch of cheering. Apparently a surfing contest Is going on. I look over to the waves and freeze. A camera has zoomed onto him so I can see him clearly. There surfing the large wave is the reason Sasuke is still so bent out of shape.

Naruto rode the wave like he lived on a surfboard. When the wave started to tunnel everybody on the beach gasped as he went in, everyone expecting him to fall. But he came out, crouching on the bored. The angle he came out at said he had gone upside down and spun to gain the momentum to push through the water.

A moment after he stood up again the bored seemed to jerk. The front end went up and him with it. The momentum shot him up over the wave and the beach was gasping again. He looked like a wipeout.

But I should have know better. Naruto was a border his whole life. First a roller skater, then a skateboarder, and now it seems he's a surf-border too. And he apparently brought some of his skateboard tricks.

As he flew up he crouched down, grabbed the surfboard and twisted. Him and the bored spun and as he came down he landed the bored vertically on the wave. Stomping his back foot caused the bored to righten itself and he surfed on, the crowed cheering.

I turn back to Sasuke hoping beyond hope. But Sasuke is turned to the makeshift screen. His eyes are wide and he's griping his elbows so hard I can see red marks start to form and he's shaking like a leaf even in this heat.

At that moment my emergency phone starts ringing. Only 3 people have that number. I answer it without looking. I know who's calling anyway.

"Itachi!" Kurama says, relief evident in his voice.

"I just heard you where going to Hawaii. You don't want to do that! This will sound crazy but I will explain when you get home. You don't want to go there. Just trust me you-" I cut him off. "Too late." I say.

I hang up before he can say anything else, and turn the phone off. "I wanna talk to him." I look over at Sasuke. He is standing a little straighter, his nails no linger digging into his skin and his eyes locked on Naruto who had just landed on the beach. I open my mouth to tell him how bad of an idea I think that is when he cuts me off.

"I want. To talk. To him." he said firmly. I know nothing I can say will make him change his mind but I want to at least warn Naruto. Unlike Sasuke I kinda know what happened. I had tryed to make Kurama tell me everything, but the tight liped bastard only told me a little bit.

"Ok Sasuke, but let me speak to him first. I have to chew him out anyway." I say. I don't know how well it works but Sasuke nods and walks back to the hotel. I turn back to the beach and look for Naruto but don't see him.

After some time looking a life guard walks up to me. He has short spiky blue hair and gill tattoos. "Hey, you look lost. You looking for somebody, maybe?" I pause. Naruto seems like he comes here often, maybe he knows him?

"Yes I am. That blond surfer. His name is Naruto right?" He nods. "Me and my brother used to be really close to him before he moved. We saw him here and thought we would talk to him, but I haven't seen him. Do you know where he went?" I ask as politely as I can, but really I'm freaking out that Sasuke will find him first. I just know it will not end well.

"Yeah, I know. But he left a little bit ago. Sorry. Why do you want to now so bad? If you don't mind my asking." he said and I almost can't contain my panic. Almost. "My brother and him didn't leave on good terms and I wanted to warn him we're here. Do you know where he would have gone? " I say. I need to know where he is. If Sasuke finds him first...

And to my abject horror he points down the street towards out hotel. "He goes to a little diner down that way to cool off after surfing." he said. Then looking at me sees my panic. "Your brother isn't violent is he?"

"No, just prone to major panic attacks, that cause him to stop breathing." I said as I start walking. I don't realize he followed me until he speaks again. "He took a car so maybe they didn't see each other." He offers hopefully. This calms me somewhat. And I keep telling myself that maybe they didn't see each other. Maybe they didn't even know they where so close.

We look all over, but Sasuke and Naruto have a head start and the crowd from the beach has moved to the sidewalk, further slowing us down. Finally after an hour the life guard (who introduced himself as Kisame) said he would walk me back to my hotel. Seeing as I have no idea where we walked to I take him up on his offer.

On and off again through the walk he tries to cheer me up, and to my surprise its working. After a few minutes I find myself talking back. As we near my hotel he turns to me. "Ok I'm just gonna be forward with you, but if I've over steped my bounds just say so. I like you, and would like to see you again. I have off work the next few days, so if you can would you like to maybe get lunch with me tomorrow?"

I am stunned into silence. I end up blinking at him a few times before my mouth decides (without consulting my brain) that it was going to tell him, "Sure, where and when?"

Then he smiles at me and my heart does a little flip-flop. "I will be here at 1 tomorrow to pick you up and show you this little place right off the beach. Its a little- well a lota- out of the way but its well worth the walk."

I nod okay, not trusting my voice to not invite him up to my room to talk some more. For a lifeguard he's really smart. But before he walks away one of the receptionists walks up to me.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?" she says politely. She continues at my nod. "I have a message for you from your brother, Sasuke."


	4. N&S

I was paying with the POV's when I wrote this chapter. My muse kept wanting to change things. Hope it works like I think it does.

* * *

Switching of Sasuke's POV (****S****)and Naruto's POV (****N****)

****S****

"I wanna talk to him" I tell Itachi. I can tell he thinks its a bad idea but my mind is made up. "I want. To talk. To him." I say firmly. I wont de dissuaded. "Ok Sasuke, but let me speak to him first. I have to chew him out anyway."

I watched as Naruto got in a green jeep, and drives toward out hotel. I nod to Itachi and with out another word start walking. I don't know how far I will have to walk but I will walk over the entire island if I have to.

My initial shock at seeing him has worn off some and now anger slowly takes its place. Anger is good. It keeps away the rising panic I can feel coming. And the tears that burn just behind my eyes.

But lady luck is with me today as I see stop at a dinner not to far away. But she's is not smiling on me yet. He is greeted by a small group of other surfers judging their equal state of undress.

I wait a few minutes and he leaves only to walk into a little store next door. But I'm impatient now and follow him in. He's got a small hand basket and is looking at the ramen flavors.

****N****

I hear someone behind me cleat their throat. I turn to them only to feel ice chips begin running through my veins. Sasuke. I open my mouth to say something, anything but nothing works.

Sasuke speaks as I flounder. "I want to talk to you." he says. "I want answers and you know you owe me that much." I know I do. But that doesn't make this any easer. I nod. "Just let me get what I came for and then we can talk out side." He doesn't say anything but I continue anyway. He waits by the door when I pay and then follows me to my jeep.

I put the stuff in the back then lean on the side. I wont start this. I don't even want to see him.

Ok that was bullshit. I do want to see him, just, not have this talk with him. Kurama is so dead next time I see him. Why did he not warn me?

"I want to know why." he finally said.

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" he snapped. He was breathing a little hard and I could see him fight off tears. "I want to know why you left. Left without a word! You didn't even tell me! Me! Of all people not to tell, why did you not tell me? I thought we shared everything. But if I did something, or said something.."

"You didn't do anything." I cut him off he was crying now. "It wasn't anything you did or said. As cliché as it sounds it was me, Sasuke." I would have said more when he cut me off this time.

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "You stopped talking to me after that pink thing tried to give me that stupid letter thing! You where trying to say something important but she got in the way." he said and I blinked at him. He remembered that?

****S****

I knew I was crying but was hapless to stop. "You remembered that?" he asks me softly._ How could I not? It was the last time I saw you. The last time I hared your voice. The last time I saw you smile._

****N****

"Of course I remember. I went over every nanosecond of that day for weeks, trying to figure out what I did to make you leave." he says. He's not yelling any more but he's crying harder and shaking. I prefer the yelling.

****S****

"Why wont you answer me? Why wont you tell me what it is I did to make you leave?" God this hurt. All those years I told myself if only I could see him, ask him what I did, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. God I didn't realize what a good of a liar I was.

****N****

I cant. I cant tell him. I made a choice now I must stick to it. And so I remain silent. Even when every thing in me is screaming to tell him, my every cell withering in pain. God how did I do this? How did I ever have the heart to leave him? But I'm glad something came out of all this pain. I had a mask. And like the cowered I am, I will hide behind it. Like I've done all these years.

My face shows no pain, even when I think its killing me. My eyes hold no tears, even when they burn like they have pure salt rubbed in them. My hands don't shake, even when the urge to wrap them around him is so strong.

_'Like the sun and the moon. We will forever circle each other. He is my sun. The brightest point in my life. And I am the moon. Hiding in the dark, my light only a reflection of the far away sun.'_

Why does doing the right thing have to hurt so much? But I cant-

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asks his head down, bangs over his eyes but I can still see his tears fall to the ground

****S****

I here his breath hitch. But its a small victory. My shoulders slump, my head is bowed and tears fall from my face to the ground. I know I look pathetic but I don't care. I can't care anymore. Caring hurts too much.

_Why?_ Why did you leave?  
**Why?** Why didn't you tell me?  
_**Why?! **_Why didn't you give me a chance to fix whatever I've done wrong?!

"I just…. want to know why." I whisper. I am so lost in my pain I don't realize I spoke out loud. I fall to my knees. I only realize its raining after I fall in the puddle at my feet.

Why does this hurt so much?

A crack of thunder just as I finally realize why this hurts so damn much. I again don't realize I've spoken out loud.

****N****

I don't think I can stand this. I can feel my mask breaking. Its my last and only defense. And its failing. A crack of thunder, and my heart stops. "What did you just say?" I cant have heard right.

He looks up at me and eyes shining with hopelessness, he says to me.

"I…."


	5. N&S Part 2

Your comments make my day and keep both me and my muse happy so R&R!

*Puppy face* Please?

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen. She is on .

* * *

****S****

'I…. I love you." I say. I don't expect what happens next. I don't really know what I expected but what happened wasn't it. Naruto starts shaking his head.

"You can't. You can't love me." he said. For the first time since I started talking I can see something in his eyes.

And it looks like panic.

The only though running through my mind now is; now I've really done it. Now he's really gone.

_'I've lost him.'_

My heat gives a painful beat before jumping into my throat, chocking me.

The world is spinning, and I can't breathe.

"Sasuke?"

_'I've lost him.'_

My hand moves on its own to my pocket where my panic meds are, but my hand is shaking so bad and I can't breathe. I drop the bottle and it rolls away.

"Sasuke?"

_'I've lost him.'_

Blackness.

"Sasuke!" he sounds so far away. A feeling. The only one to reach me in the dark. A pressure on my lips. Liquid down my throat. I cough. Did he just…...?

** **N****

"Sasuke?" I ask, he doesn't answer. He looks like he is more panicked than I am. When his hand moves to his pocket and pulls a little orange bottle out. He's shaking so bad he drops it almost immediately.

"Sasuke?" Picking up the bottle I can see the label. Shit!

It was the same medication he had when he was little. It was the same pill that he used to take when he would wake from nightmares so panicked he couldn't breathe. But I though he got over this!

Suddenly Sasuke falls over. He can't breathe. "Sasuke!" Reaching into the jeep I pull my water bottle out. Popping the bottle open I put two pills in my mouth and a small sip of the water.

Leaning over him I touch my lips to his, using my tongue to open his mouth enough to swallow the pills, pushing them down this throat. I pull back as he coughs a little as his lungs restart. I move him on his side helping him breath.

"Did you…" he tries but he is still having trouble coughing. "Did you just…." he tries again, but I shush him.

"Just breathe a moment, okay?" he nods, but I know he will question me in a moment.

And all too soon he does. "What did you just do?" he asks, still slightly out of breath.

"Save your life?" I respond. I don't wanna answer. My mask lays in broken chips and pieces over by the jeep. I can't lie to him anymore.

"You kissed me." he says. I don't respond but my silence is response enough. "You kissed me." he repeats in what sounds a little like wonder.

Then to my utter surprise he starts laughing. It's amazing how his entire face transforms with the laughter. I can't help but stare. And then I find myself laughing with him.

****S****

_'This is the good kind of breathless' _I was still trying to catch my breath after my laughing fit. I was still giddy. Naruto kissed me. He kissed me!. The smile on my face just would not go away. Not that I wanted it to, but still.

I look over at him to see him still chuckling, a bright smile on his face. That's when I noticed the rain had stopped. I frowned at the sky. It was raining so hard not three minutes ago.

"The weather here can shift in a moment's notice." Naruto said. He was looking at the stars that were starting to shine through the lingering clouds. "depending where you are on the island at any given time it could be raining, sunny, or if you're on the mountain, snowing."

"How long have you been here?" I ask. I want to know but it's not **the** question. But maybe if I get him to answer other questions he will be more willing.

"I've been here for 7 years, give or take. The island is the only place I can conduct my research." At my curious look he continues. "I study the effects of complete oceanic isolation on ecosystems."

Every word past 'complete' went right over my head. And I say as much. He laughs, his smile nearly blinding me. And I have to force myself to focus on what he's saying rather than just the sound of his voice.

"I study what happens when an ecosystem is completely cut off by the ocean. The effects on the plants, animals and people." he says and while I don't really know anything about what he said I still nod.

"You still have no clue do you?" he asks and I shake my head. He laughs again and I want to just drown in the happy sound. "I love you," I say. Maybe I shouldn't but I can't help it.

****N****

"I love you." he says. I still don't know what to say. I've spent every day of ten years telling myself he was strait and that he couldn't ever love me the way I love him. Maybe I should test what kind of love he has?

"Sasuke?" I ask. He is already looking at me but it's that dreamy kind of look. He snaps out of whatever dreamy thought he was in at the sound of my voice.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Is Itachi here to?" I ask instead. I am such a coward.

"Yes, he's here. Probably still looking for you. Or he's looking for me now. He said he wanted to talk to you before me. He didn't see you leave the beach." His eyes never leave mine.

Like a starving mans eyes never leave a buffet. His eyes feasting on the sight of me. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was undressing me with those eyes.


	6. Itachi Part 2

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen

* * *

Itachi POV

_I wonder what he looks like without clothes on_, I thought to myself as Kisame walked me up to my room. I had just gotten off the phone with Kurama- who had told the hotel staff that his name was Sasuke so I would talk to him.

I really wish I had told him Sasuke and I were taking this trip. Why the hell didn't I tell him again? I was so lost in my thoughts that Kisame's hand on my shoulder startled me.

"Hey? You alright?" he asked, his eyes shining with worry.

"As alright as I can be. I wish Sasuke had taken his phone with him. The one time I make him leave it somewhere…." I trailed off looking back at the floor.

"Why did you make him leave it?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"If he had it with him he would have been working. He's a workaholic. He…. he kinda fell apart after…."

"After Naruto left?" he finished. My head snapped up so fast I about gave myself whiplash.

"How do you know he left?" I asked sharply.

"Well you said they didn't leave on good terms, but there's no way anyone would leave him and then go seek him out just to yell at him about something that happened ten years ago. Unless he holds the longest grudges in the world," he pointed out.

I sighed. "Yes, after Naruto left he kinda lost it. We lost our parents when he was young so he developed a separation issue. He closed himself off form almost everybody. Naruto was his window to the outside world. And after he left, Sasuke just shut himself down. It got so bad he almost died."

"How? I know people can take losing someone really hard, I myself have lost people really important, but with you there…"

"When Sasuke was little he would have nightmares. And after our parents died, they got bad. Really bad. Like panic attack bad. Our family has always had really good respiratory health, but when he started having the panic attacks, he would have problems breathing.

"It started off with really bad wheezing, and as he got older it got worse. I was really glad to have Naruto at that time. Naruto could always calm Sasuke down, no matter what. I was working a lot to keep father's company afloat for a while so I couldn't always be there, even when I wanted to be.

"Naruto's older brother, Kurama, was the one who warned me the attacks where getting worse. I was never more grateful to anyone as I was to him for that when Sasuke stopped breathing that first time. Because he nagged me about it, Sasuke had the pills that stopped the attacks, at least when he was having one. They helped him breathe.

"After a few years he steadily grew out of them but every once in a while he would get a bad one. By the time he was in high school we all thought he had outgrown them for good, but thankfully Kurama instilled the fear of them in me good, so I always had the meds on hand, and kept them from expiring.

"When Naruto started acting weird, Sasuke started having the nightmares again. It was a week before he snapped and asked me to help. I had an idea and calling Kurama only confirmed it.

"Naruto loved Sasuke. Me and Kurama could see it but thought they should come together on their own. We never said anything to either of them but we had a bet going on who would confess first. But instead of confessing, something happened and Naruto ran. Kurama wouldn't tell me, no matter what I threatened to do. Said something about not wanting me to tell Sasuke."

"So did he tell you when you talked to him a bit ago?"

"No. That bastard didn't tell me shit!" I spat. "I will gut that man when I see him again."

Kisame just chuckled. "You sounded like an old married couple on the phone. Or at least you did. An old boyfriend perhaps?"

"HA! That man is straighter than is sane. I at one point though, I thought I loved him, but somewhere along the way it changed. I think it was that kind of love that if we had done something with it, it would have lasted a life time, but we didn't, and it changed. He was as much my brother as Sasuke."

"Straighter than is sane? What the hell does that mean." I knew he was trying to distract me, but I allowed if for now.

"It means that every guy I brought home would get grilled in some way or another. He would test them and if they cracked they weren't good enough. I remember one I guy brought home. It was this really girly looking guy, I can't remember his name right now - I haven't seen him in years- but Kurama was really mad at being dumped that morning so he took it out on him.

"First off the guy wasn't really my type. Kurama called him a girl version of Naruto with his blond hair and blue eyes. Of course the moment he said that there's no way I could have slept with him. But then he got a little drunk on eggnog and -I still want to know how he did it- but he roped both Naruto AND Sasuke into singing the song 'Somebody Told Me'.

"Even I busted a gut. Of course to make the whole damn thing funnier the guy -Deidara! That's his name- just laughed and started singing with them. All of them singing in my living room like a bunch of idiots, 'Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend!'"

I was laughing at the memory, and so was he. "Then to make matters worse Deidara, of all people, put the song 'Dude looks like a lady' on. And the best part was everybody's faces when I told them Deidara wasn't my boyfriend, he was a classmate that needed a place to stay for a few days while the school worked on the dorms during Christmas break. But that was the funniest Christmas party ever."

Me and Kisame had to stop and catch our breath, we were laughing so hard. "I would have loved to have seen that!" he said. "I would have paid to see that."

"I had cameras set up in a few rooms in the house after neighbors reported break-ins the month before. I have it all on tape." I smirked. His eyes had gone wide and I had to restrain the urge to laugh again.

"Name it! What do I have to do to see that tape?" he asked, a huge smile plastered on his face. We were at my room now, and before I could think better of it or talk myself out of it is said, "You can pay the room service for dinner tonight while I set it up on my laptop."

He just smiled and made a motion that I should open the door. I did and he followed me in.


	7. N&S I Love You

**Unrelated** **note: **I am in the process to writing the next chapter for Yume To Akumu, but its not complete yet. I still am undecided on the matter that I asked you guys about, but it will not remain that way for long. You still have time left to pick one or the other. You can go check out my story and pick how the next chapter will go.

* * *

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen

* * *

****N****

"Why did you leave?" he asks again.

I still don't know what to tell him. He say he loves me, but….. It can't be the same love I have for him. I don't want to tell him and have him see it as a different kind of love than it is. But I also don't want him to hate me.

I decided years ago that I could live without him. But I would surly die if he hated me.

I look away. I can't keep meeting his eyes and not answer him. That is until a hand on my jaw turns me to face him. My eyes go wide and my heart skips a beat as his lips meet mine.

Its nothing more than his lips lightly touching mine but it means so much.

"I love you," he said, his voice soft, barely above a whisper. "Please? You can tell me anything."

I can't stop looking at his eyes. Like jet(1). Darker than the night, but lighter than raven feathers. And shining with love.

"I… I didn't want to stand in your way," I whisper.

****S****

"What do you mean 'stand in my way'?" I ask. I don't understand. He was never in my way. If anything he was helping me find my way. I was so lost when he left.

"You had this bright future. You knew exactly what you wanted. You knew what you wanted to do, who you wanted to be. I didn't even have a major, or even a minor for that matter. You had a plan, and I was…. just drifting along," he was looking at the ground again.

"You mean to tell me, that you left, because you thought, that just because you didn't know what you wanted to do, that you where in my way." The utter ridiculousness of that was almost funny. Almost.

"What in the hell gave you such a ridiculous idea? And brought on this epiphany?" Where the hell did he get such a thought.

He didn't answer. He just looked at the ground like it would have the answers he needed written in the dirt.

"Did someone tell you that?" I pressed. I had to know. Why did he think he was in my way?

"No one told me anything, Sasuke. And it's not ridiculous. If I didn't leave you wouldn't have either and then you wouldn't have turned out like you did. You wouldn't have all that you do. You had goals, I didn't have any of that."

I open my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"Can you look me in the eye and honestly say that you wouldn't have agreed to stay with me if I asked you to? Even if there was no way in the history of hell, that I could get into a school anywhere near the one you had picked out?" he said, his eyes finally meeting mine again.

But I wish the look that was there was different. He looked defeated. I opened my mouth to protest, but the words died in my throat. I'm not sure what I had been about to say, but I know it was a lie. I would have done anything to keep him with me. I only wish I had known then that I loved him.

Maybe things would have been different. Maybe I would have done something different and he would have stayed with me. I shook my head. Maybes won't help. But what could I do?

I don't really think he believed me when I said I loved him. But how could I prove it to him? Then a thought accrued to me.

What if he doesn't love me back? The thought felt like ice chips in my blood. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't love me back. I suddenly felt panicked. I had to make sure he loved me like I loved him.

"I love you," I say.

"Do you love me or are you still afraid to let me go?" he countered.

"I love you," I answer without hesitation. "I am only afraid of losing the people I love."

"You love Itachi," he pointed out, and I frowned.

"It's not the same kind of love."

"Your right, it's not the same. Itachi is family. But you loved Kurama to."

"Again it's not the same kind of love," I said exasperated.

"Then what kind is left?"

"The kind where you pin me to the wall and kiss me till I can't breathe!" I yelled. "The kind where you pound me into the closest hard surface for hours on end! Where you make me moan and scream your name, as you fuck me till I can't think and…." I trailed off, realizing just what I was saying.

Naruto just blinked at me wide eyed. I could feel the heat cover my face and if I was a cartoon, I'm sure my face would be lit up like a light bright with steam coming off my forehead and out my ears.

_'I cant believe I just said that.'_

(1) Jet is a shiny black stone that is very light weight.


	8. Itachi and Kisame

My beta wanted to write a Kisame/Itachi lemon. So you have one.

Betaed and the lemon done by: Misato'sPenPen.

* * *

"Did he really just say that?" Kisame laughed. We were laying on the bed, my laptop sitting in our laps watching the old Christmas tape.

Kurama had just started sputtering about Deidara not being my boyfriend when Dei had walked up to him and asked him his size. When Kurama, (the only straight man there) asked him what he meant he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

I paused the video to tell Kisame what Kurama told me he said.

"He said and I quote 'I asked the size of your cock so I would know what I would be getting myself into later. Or should I say what I will getting into myself later.' The whole time twirling his hair around his finger and bating his lashes like a girl!"

We where both laughing when I played the video again. Kurama just blinked at him. Then drunkenly yelled to me "Itashe! Your boy-toye is hit-tin' on me! Make 'em stop!"

He was waving his finger at Deidara and yelling something like "Why doess every-body tink I'm gay? Do I give off a gay vib, vube, vibe? Vibe! Do I give off a gay vibe Itashe?" he cried at me. He always was a loud drunk.

"Oh, my, god. How much did he have to drink? In the past five minutes I don't think I've ever heard someone butcher their words like that before." Kisame chuckled at me.

"I don't know but he was already tipsy when I got home and I don't think he stopped drinking the eggnog the whole time I was there 'til he went upstairs and passed out in my closet of all places. That's one for the Freudians."(1)

We sat and watched the video for a few more minutes till everyone started to settled down and the video ended.

I got up and put my laptop away in my bag. "What do you want to do now?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

I did not expect him to lean over and kiss me. Nor did I expect to find myself kissing back. After a few minutes of kissing me, he moved, pushing me down gently, never once breaking the seal of our mouths.

I was scared of Kisame's larger body crushing me, but he hovered just above me. Kissing wasn't the word for what he was doing to me: he was devouring me inside and out.

I struggled to breathe through my nose as Kisame continued to ravish my mouth. When I finally got a good breath, my chest pressed against his larger one. I nearly fainted with desire. I had to touch him. My hands found the hem of his shirt and started mapping the muscles of his sides and back. His skin felt so warm, like it had soaked up the heat of the sun while on that beach day after day.

Kisame pulled away and all I could do was pant. My lungs burned and my lips were chapping. Despite the rain and the slight dampness that still stubbornly clung to my skin and clothes, I was so warm under him.

I didn't have to worry about my damp clothes for long as Kisame started to strip me. I let him. I let his hands, his large hands deftly unbutton my shirt and push it away. I wasn't ashamed of my body, but still being exposed to his hungry eyes made me blush.

"You're tense," he said. I was glad he sounded as breathless as I was. "Turn over."

I didn't want a massage, but I wasn't about to refuse one from those large, powerful hands. I turned onto my stomach, shedding my shirt as I did. Thinking about those hands, I feared he might give me a painful deep tissue massage, but instead he rubbed my back, almost like he was rubbing in suntan oil. Yeah, he was probably used to doing that on the beach to hot girls. The thought depressed me.

I settled in for the full treatment, but as soon as my shoulders relaxed, I felt lips on my upper back. He was kissing my back. And it wasn't silent kisses, I could hear them. The sound went straight to my cock. Even my asshole relaxed, ready to be penetrated. I wanted him so bad. I still hadn't found out what he looked like naked. But if that bulge I felt earlier was as big as I thought it was, I was in for the night of my life.

Kisame added licks to his series of kisses as he moved down my right shoulder blade and along the side of my spine.

I moaned. "God, I want you inside me." I was a little horrified I said that out loud.

He chuckled. That didn't make my blush cool at all.

"I can dispense with being a gentleman, then?"

I couldn't help laughing. "We haven't even been on a real date yet and you've half stripped me and are kissing the hell out of me. Not exactly the actions of a gentleman."

"If I wasn't trying, we probably wouldn't have made it back to the room."

He grabbed my shoulder and flipped me onto my back again so he could unbuckle my belt. Once loosened, Kisame just grabbed my still belted pants and boxers and just yanked them all down, giving me a slight burn on my ass from the speed. I was now completely naked and he only had his tank top untucked. Now I was really blushing.

And he just kept staring at me. I was breathing too hard to suck it in and show off my abs.

"You are beautiful," he said. I didn't think I could blush anymore than I already had, maybe I was wrong.

"You don't happen to have lube here with you?" Kisame asked.

"Complementary lotion in the bathroom." I was so glad my voice didn't squeak, even it was breathless.

Kisame's smile became more predatory at my suggestion. He got off the bed and started taking off his clothes as he fetched the small bottle from the bathroom counter. He put the lotion on the nightstand and got back on the bed, straddling my legs. I finally got a look at his body.

Damn, he was ripped. His muscles were perfect. A swimmer's body. I'm no weakling, but I don't have the defined muscles of a dedicated swimmer. I jacked off to plenty of Olympic swimmers in my day, but this guy put them to shame.

And that cock.

I was seriously torn about continuing when I saw that thick monster pointing proudly at the ceiling. On the other hand, I was salivating. I decided it would be rude to have lead him on just to stop now. I was also curious if I could take something so big.

Kisame leaned down again to kiss me on the lips briefly before moving down my neck. My hands sort of had minds of their own, wondering over his chest and abs. His body was so hard. I'm thin, but I still had a healthy layer of muscle under my skin which I thought felt nice to the touch. Kisame was solid, like flesh covered stone. So strong and reassuring. I traced every line and caressed the surfaces in between.

Kisame growled and I was worried I'd touched something I shouldn't have. He sat up and grabbed both my wrists and put them over my head.

"Stay," he said.

I gave him a mischievous grin. I may be an uke, but I was a power uke. I wasn't about to obey orders.

He gave me an insincere scowl and pulled the top sheet from where it was still tucked in under the mattress and twisted it into a rope.

"I need to do something about those distracting hands of yours," he explained, to my stunded look.

He tied my wrists to the iron scrollwork of the headboard. It wouldn't hold me if I decided I truely didn't want to be held, but it made Kisame's point. For once, I would relent and obey. This could be fun.

Without my hands to distract him, he decided to do some touching of his own. He slid his hands down my hairless body from my collarbone to my slightly boney hips. I got a little self-conscious when he turned his attention to my cock. Compared to him, my eight inches seemed like nothing. Then again, a python looked small compared to his massive cock.

I didn't want to be looked at anymore, I wanted to be fucked. If my hands were free, I would have grabbed the lube and attacked Kisame's cock with my lubricated hands and jumped on him to make him fuck me. But I remained a good boy with my hands 'tied'. Instead, I bent my knees and opened my thighs invitingly.

He reached over for the lotion and dumped a large dollop on his palm. He made a bit of a show of coating that monster growing out of his pelvis. I writhed with anticipation. And fear. This was going to hurt.

Yet, once he was coated, he took his lubed fingers and reached between my legs, using on finger to tease the underside of my balls then poke my perineum and finally teased my entrance.

He hummed. "I honestly thought you were normally a Seme. You're already gaping for me."

I groaned. His words made me feel like the cock-slut I was. As I said, I'm an uke, but I'm a power uke. I love being fucked, but on my own terms.

He eased a finger inside me and I exhaled slowly, so close to losing my mind in desire. Frankly, this guy's index finger was bigger than my last partner's cock. Not saying much really.

Kisame moved his finger around, but realized I could take much more.

"You are a naughty little boy, aren't you?"

I hummed seductively in the affirmative. He pressed in a second finger and started to scissor me open. It was going to take more than two fingers to open me up enough to take that thing he called cock.

I had to wonder how many other men he'd had sex with since he knew how to stretch me without it hurting. He was patient too. He added a third finger. I had to relax at it started to sting as he twisted and spread those three fingers.

"Oh, god, fuck me," I whined, as he hit that spot within me that made me see white stars.

His grin was almost frightening. Like that of a shark smelling blood. He took his fingers away and I felt the heat of his cock against my loosened entrance. Kisame growled a little as he pushed the tip of the head inside my anal ring.

I shut my eyes and focused on my breathing as the head spread me open. His cock was so hot, I felt the stinging stretch and the heat, not the slicked textured of his flesh moving against my insides. I felt lightheaded and my heartbeat pulsed so strongly I thought for sure Kisame could hear it.

He kept slipping in deeper. Now I could feel him, not just the heat. It felt like my first time. I couldn't help tightening up around him as he reached deeper than anyone else had before. He stopped and gave me a moment to acclimate to the new feeling. He pushed deeper and I wondered just how deep he could go. Finally, I felt his hips touch mine; he was all the way in. I let out a long shaky breath.

He put a large, warm hand over my heart. It was a comforting gesture I needed after being penetrated like never before. He didn't move. I soon realized I was feeling two heartbeats in my ass, his and mine. His cock was pulsing, it almost felt like it was trying to open me more.

His hand moved up my chest and briefly covered my throat. I loved the feeling. The subjugation had my heart beating harder. I knew for a fact he could feel my heartbeat now. His hand slide up to my cheek and he ran his fingers across my lips. They were so sensitive that my erection that had flagged from the extreme penetration, twitched.

He must have felt that too because his hand moved down over my body again to my neglected cock. His hand encircled my lengthening dick and he gave me a few strokes.

"Move," I sighed. "Fuck me."

I still had my eyes closed. He took his hand away and I felt him put both his hands on either side of my hips. He pulled out slowly only an inch before pressing back into my body. Fuck! I felt full before, but after he started pulling out, I felt even more full when he reentered me. He gave me several of these small thrusts before he used more of his cock and sped up.

After about a minute, he was full on fucking me. It was truly the fuck of my life! I couldn't stop a making a sound with every thrust, he was pressing my breath from my body every time. It did feel like he was trying to reach my diaphragm. I had no idea a cock could get so deep.

My erection was completely back. The force of his thrusts was banging the headboard against the wall, but I didn't care if anyone could hear. Speaking of now caring if anyone heard . . .

"Oh, fuck, yes!" I yelled. "Fuck, yeah. Yes, yes! Oh, god!"

I wasn't clear on what else I was yelling or mumbling, all I know is that it felt fucking amazing. I think he was saying something too. Something like, 'you feel so good, so tight' and 'best fuck of my life,' I don't really remember.

I do remember his thrusts becoming more frantic and him warning me he was about to cum.

"I'm going to cum so deep inside you, you'll never get rid of it."

"God, yes! Cum inside me. Fill me up."

"I'm going to... cum." He grunted as he shot his semen inside me.

The very idea of that monster cock shooting sperm into my body made me cum too. I cried out and groaned as I emptied my balls on my own chest. I could feel his cock still throbbing in me. We remained there like that for nearly a minute, panting. His cock shrank and slipped out of me. I whined at the emptiness and the cold air seeping inside my gaping ass.

I sighed and my body went completely limp. Kisame laid down beside me. I let my arms hang from where they were tied, too exhausted to pull them free.

Then he reached up and undid the knot keeping them there. The small ache in my shoulders was what made me eventually pull them to my sides. I sighed again in contentment.

He reached over and turning me to face him gave me a gentle kiss. He curled around me, his arms around my waist, one hand holding mine. I shifted a little so my head was cradled on his shoulder, and began to drift off in contented sleep, feeling his other hand combing my hair soothingly.

(1) All I will say to that is Wiki. wiki/Freudian_slip


	9. N&S Coffee?

Here's the next chapter. After this it should only be three more. Soo much longer that I thought it would be. After I post the last chapter I MIGHT write an epilog, but only if reviewers demand it of me. I love hearing if you guys like this or not. If you don't really want to review you can E-mail me any time.

**UPLOAD NOTE: The epiloge has not been written. The people on the site that this was originally posted on didn't want one. If you guys do let me know and I will work on one. **

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen

* * *

Last time...

****S****

"Again it's not the same kind of love," I said exasperated.

"Then what kind is left?"

"The kind where you pin me to the wall and kiss me till I can't breathe!" I yelled. "The kind where you pound me into the closest hard surface for hours on end! Where you make me moan and scream your name, as you fuck me till I can't think and…." I trailed off, realizing just what I was saying.

Naruto just blinked at me wide eyed. I could feel the heat cover my face and if I was a cartoon, I'm sure my face would be lit up like a light bright with steam coming off my forehead and out my ears.

'I can't believe I just said that.'

****N****

I can't believe he just said that. How do you respond to that?'

My mind was just a blank. But did he really mean that? I have spent too many years convincing myself that it wasn't possible. That he couldn't ever love me that way, and here he is, saying things like I should kiss him breathless!

What am I supposed to say to that? How am I supposed to act? My mind was just a blank. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Sasuke start to fidget. His eyes kept flickering from me to the ground and back again.

"Um, Naruto?" he asked hesitantly.

At the sound of his voice my mind tries to restart. I'm not sure how well it works cause all I can do is blink at him a few times.

"Yeah?" I say when my voice decides it wants to work again.

"Umm….."

****S****

Damn it, say something! But my mouth just could not form words to save my life. I didn't know what to say. My blush had not settled down any and I'm sure I looked like a tomato. I still can't believe I said that. Not that it wasn't true but still….

"Wont you say something?" I finally got my mouth to say.

I hope I didn't scare him off. That probably wasn't what he expected to hear. Not from me at least.

"I'm not sure what to say." he said at last. He looked confused. "I never thought you would love me like that."

The way he said that….

Oh God, please tell me I didn't push him away. Please tell me it was just unexpected and not unwanted. I could feel my throat close as panic set in again. Oh God please don't let me lose him again!

Then he leaned over and kissed me. "I've loved you in some way or another since before you lost that bet with Kurama and had to wear that pink dress for a day when you where five."

"You remembered that? Even after all this time?"

****N****

"Remember? I still have the pictures." I chuckle at his pout.

"Burn them." he demanded.

"Never." I smile. I would never give up any memory of Sasuke. My mind won't let me even if I wanted to.

I lean over to kiss him again. I can't help it. I still can't believe he loves me. I keep waiting for him to push me away. To tell me it's not the same love as mine.

It blows my mind and leaves me breathless when he kisses back. I finally have to pull away when we can't breathe. A small trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

Another crack of thunder and a few rain drops reminds us where we are. I don't want him to leave. What if tomorrow every thing's different?

What if he has to leave in the morning? How much time do I really have?

I don't want him to leave.

****S****

It looks like he is about to panic. The rain is starting to fall harder and the more it rains the more panicked he looked. It is only when I see a car drive by that I realize where we are.

Now I understand his panic.

The parking lot of a corner store is not an ideal pace to prove to the still hesitant Naruto that I love him.

We stand up at last, having been on the ground scenes my panic attack. I don't want to leave.

What if he disappears again? What if he decides that I don't really love him the same way he loves me and hides? He hid from me for ten years, who's to say he won't do it again?

I look back to him. He's looking at the clouds as if what he is supposed to do is painted in their gray depths.

I decide to take a chance. It's now or never, and I never want to be without him again.

"Looks like it's going to rain for a while, do you want to go get some coffee and talk some more?" Not what I really wanted to say but I have to start somewhere. I don't want to run him off.

"There's nothing but Starbucks on this half of the island; black sludge with too much sugar."

At his words my heart fell to my feet, as rejection washed over me.

"But you know, I buy Kona and I've gotten pretty good at making it. But you should know its kind of a long drive back to my place. If you still wanna come." He says, and my heart does a jump from my feet to my throat.

I can only nod my head and walk around the jeep to climb in. He has his iPod hooked up to the radio. As he starts the jeep the music plays. The song that comes on is 'Accidentally in love'.

And when we get close to his house the song 'If I Had You(1)' plays followed by 'Fever(2)'. And suddenly I can feel a 'fever' under my skin, and I know now is the time to show him my kind of love. little do I know the same 'fever' is in Naruto too.

(12) Both songs by Adam Lambert. You should listen to them. I think they fit here well.


	10. Naruto & Sasuke- I Love You

OK. Time for the lemon you've all been waiting for! Only 2 more chapters after this. But if you guys want an eploge you will have to tell me.

Betaed and the lemon done by: Misato'sPenPen.

R&R and let me know what you think!

* * *

****S****

I had my seatbelt off and my hand on the door before Naruto could even stop the jeep fully. But a hand on my jaw turned my head and before I could blink Naruto's mouth was on mine. His tongue touching my lips, begging for entrance that was immediately granted.

The kiss lasted till we had to break for air or risk passing out. In tandem we moved out of the jeep and to the door. Naruto already had his keys out and was unlocking the door. The instant I stepped in behind him and closed the door I found myself pushed ageist it, his mouth back on mine.

Out hands roamed over every inch of skin and I realized that to get more skin we would have to stop kissing. I did not like that thought in the least. But all to soon air was needed again and we were forced to break apart.

Taking this opportunity I tugged at his shirt, trying to get more of his sun-kissed skin while I still could. His hands moved to help and soon it, along with mine, where thrown somewhere on the floor.

Hooking his hands into my shorts he tugged me forward and I found myself being pulled through the house. I was too focused on Naruto to really see anything around me but even walking backwards Naruto seemed to know where every thing was.

His mouth was back on mine before I could think anymore. And I felt another wall on my back as his tongue revenged my mouth. His knee slipped between my legs to grind ageist my growing arousal.

My hips bucked of their own accord and I moaned at the delicious friction this caused. My hands threaded into his golden hair and I could feel his hands that are still on the rim of my shorts, move upward and shivered at his touch.

His hands traced my sides and his mouth left mine to suck and lick on my neck. Even with his mouth elsewhere, I couldn't breath. His tongue gliding over my skin, leaving slick trails that he liked to blow air across, making me shiver again.

"Naruto." I gasped when he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. And then agin when his hands found my nipple, twisting and pinching the nub till it was hard. His mouth leaving my neck to trail down my chest to the other one. My hands still buried in blond locks.

My head snapped back and I gasped harshly as his teeth nip and pulled on the sensitive skin.

****N****

Fuck, he tasted good. Prim, proper, emotionless, fucking perfect, Sasuke Uchiha was writhing like a slut against my wall. I sort of expected him to be more confident, more dominant, but he was putty against me.

I feared he might have another panic attack, he was breathing so hard, but he'd just taken a pill so I figured he'd be fine.

What an idiot I'd been. I could have been doing this every night over the last ten years?

Even if I expected him to be dominant and insist on being the Seme, I was relieved he seemed to following my lead. The big bad businessman everyone feared and respected was an uke. I couldn't help chuckling against his neck. Luckily, he didn't mind or didn't notice.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, but they were dark, his lids at half mast. He somehow made bedroom eyes look like a scowl. His panting with open red lips wasn't helping my little man relax in the slightest. We were really going to do this, after just seeing each other again after ten years of sadness and longing and misunderstandings?

Oh, hell yes!

****S****

I was a little shocked when Naruto suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me through his house again. I didn't a get a good look at anything as I was just trying to keep on my feet.

Suddenly I was flung onto a bed. Sprawled on my back, looking up at Naruto, backlit by the early moon, filling the rest of the house as the moon undercut the clouds, he looked like an angel. And then I knew. That panic attack had killed me. But I had done something, one splendid thing in my life to counteract every bad thing I'd done and was being granted at least this one taste of heaven. Even if I was cast away into the fiery pit now, it was worth it.

But the heat I felt had nothing to do with hell, it was a different kind of fire.

Naruto was slipping off his shirt and my crotch was now the sole possessor of all the blood in my body. My pants were too tight for this, but I couldn't move while Naruto was about to drop his pants.

I think that sound I heard as they dropped was my own sigh.

****N****

Sasuke looked like he saw a ghost. I was nervous too. Even though I gave up on him, I couldn't allow myself to get into a serious relationship. The closest I ever got was with that creep Sai and that was only because he looked a bit like Sasuke.

I wondered why he was so nervous? Was it because it was me? Surely he'd been with a dozen hot girls or guys or whatever. Sasuke could have anyone he wanted, why the hell was he in my bed? Maybe he was a virgin too. That was a little weight off my mind that I didn't have anyone I needed to show up, but then neither of us had any practical experience at this.

Thank god for internet porn. That being said, if he doesn't run off, I'll have to delete it all; I would die if he knew all my porn featured pale, dark haired guys. Yeah, he was the one I jacked off to twice a day.

I realized he wasn't going to move on his own. I'm glad I at lest had some working knowledge about this sort of thing even if I never did it for real. I knelt on the bed between his legs and went for his shorts.

I look up at him as I grab the waistband, preparing to pull them down. He's looking down at me, his arms braced behind him. He's as scared as I am, but he doesn't stop me. Despite ten years apart, I'm sure I knew him well enough to read his eyes. They were saying 'Whatever you're going to do, I trust you.'

He lifted his hip to let me take his shorts and boxers down. I wanted to keep meeting his eyes but the places I was trying to get to were further south.

I slipped off the side of the bed and pulled him closer to the edge so that his crotch was right in my face. I took hold of his cock and brought it to my lips. I always wondered what it was like to give fellatio.

Sasuke's pale cheeks went scarlet. I had my answer: he was a virgin like me. Ten years. Are we really _that_ stupid? Saving ourselves for someone we'd probably never see again? I guess love is as stupid as it gets then.

I kissed the underside of the head of his cock. Sasuke sucked in a breath and his cock twitched. He liked it. I gave the same spot a lick and he pulled his eyes away, letting out a low groan.

The sound alone all the encouragement I needed to keep going.

I took a breath and put my lips around the head of Sasuke's cock. My heart sped up. I couldn't believe it. I had fantasized about this for so long and now I had him. His cock felt so good in my mouth, like it was meant to be. I tried to do what the porn had taught me and what I thought would feel good.

Luckily, Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it. Sasuke was already so hard and I could feel his heartbeat through his cock and he was moaning.

I could feel his pre-cum starting to leak out. I sucked a little to get more out and taste it.

Sasuke laid back and put arm over his eyes in embarrassment. I wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything, so I just kept sucking. He tasted pretty good actually. I pulled back to just lick at the slit. I liked the sounds he was making so I kept going.

I really wanted to try sucking his cock like the porn stars. I took him as deep in my mouth as I could and closed my lips around him. I slid my mouth up and down his cock. He gasped and moaned.

****S****

Naruto is sucking my cock. Holy fuck. My mind short circuited. His lips were tight and he was taking me so deep . . . oh, fuck. It felt so good, the only thought that distracted me was 'please don't embarrass yourself and cum too soon'.

When I did finally cum, I felt so wonderfully relaxed. He must have known that because he moved over me to mount me. I was scared, I really was, but I wanted him so bad. He leaned down to kiss my lips, but no deeper.

"I don't have any condoms," he said. "I'm actually a virgin; never needed them."

I didn't want to look him in the eye, embarrassed that he gave me my first blow job, that he tasted my cum. And yet, I opened my eyes and I was looking straight into his beautiful blue orbs.

"I am too. I don't mind." I was too shy to tell him I wanted him to cum inside me.

I was a little afraid I had said something wrong, because he moved away. Then I realized it was to pump some lotion on his hand. He kept lotion on his bedside table too. I would have smiled if I was capable of making any kind of expression at the moment.

He was back over me and I was sure he was going to lube himself up and penetrate me, but he grabbed my limp cock and started stroking it. My body heated up in a new flush of arousal.

"Dobe," I crocked through a tight throat, "not going to give me any?"

He was confused so I just grabbed his cock with my dry hand. He closed his eyes for a moment at let me touch him, but then he grabbed the bottle of lotion and I offered my hand for a few squirts of lube.

We stayed like that for a while, just touching each other, making each other hard, looking at the other's eyes and open lips. I wanted him inside me, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. Luckily, he was impatient and took his hand away from my cock and reached between my legs and sought out my entrance.

It felt strange, but I made myself relax and his finger was slick with the lotion.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He eased a second finger in beside the first. That was okay. He spread his fingers and that didn't hurt. He added a third finger and it started to sting a little as my skin stretched, but I didn't want to stop.

"Naruto, please, just take me. Take me before I chicken out. Please, I want you inside me. Please."

****N****

Yeah, as horny as I was, I was close to chickening out too. I really didn't know what to expect, but I pulled out my fingers and got a little closer to him. Sasuke bent his knees, giving me more room.

When I pressed the head of my cock to his entrance, I really didn't think it'd fit. But this was my one chance, my one opportunity to have sex with the man I love, so I pressed against his ass and he spread open a little.

"Faster, just do it," he panted. I looked at him and he was obviously in pain. I really didn't want to hurt him, but I did as I was told. I kept pushing into his body until the head slipped in.

God, he was tight. I'd never had anything around my cock that tight before. It kind of hurt. But it was hot and slick.

"Don't stop," he said. Any damage was already done, so I decided I better get the painful part done as quickly as possible and kept pressing in.

Sasuke didn't seem to be hurting more as leaned closer to him, so I figured the worst was over. Then I was finally all the way inside him. His body spasmed around me. It felt really good, but too tight.

Sasuke was panting and the look of pain eased as he got used to me being inside him. I noticed his face was dusted with sweat. I leaned in and licked his cheek then his lips. He opened his mouth and I kissed him. I think it distracted him from the pain since his body loosened as we kissed.

I pulled away. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

I pulled out slowly, but didn't take the head out, then eased back. He moaned. Actually, it was like a purr.

"Right there, that felt good."

I smiled. "Alright, kitten."

He made a face at the nickname but when I moved over that spot he grabbed my shoulders. As I kept torturing that spot, his hands moved down over my back and he started scratching at me like a cat.

As much as he was enjoying that, I wanted to full on fuck him, so I pulled nearly all the way out again and started thrusting my whole length in and out of him. He was purring again.

He tightened up and his ass gripped and stroked my cock better than his hand did. It felt absolutely wonderful. My back arched and I just thrust into him, momentarily forgetting who he was and even who I was.

I felt guilty when I looked down at Sasuke's face again. I love him. I really love him. I wish I could be with him forever.

"Naruto," he sighed.

I sped up, knowing neither of us were going to last long and I wanted us to cum together. I held out until I felt Sasuke's body change. He tensed and I let my orgasm wash through me. I'm certain we came at the same time.

Sapped of energy, I barely stopped myself on an elbow from crushing him. I thought my breathing on his face like this was rude, but I was panting and couldn't help myself. He didn't seem to care. I rolled onto my back next to him and he rolled over and snuggled against me. Like a kitten looking for warmth. I put my arm around him and held him close.

"I love you, kitten." I whispered. He seemed to purr but didn't say anything back. He didn't have to. I already knew. We fell asleep curled around each other, the moon the only light.


	11. I Have To Leave

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen

* * *

****N****

I woke to the sounds of crying. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke looking at the calendar. He looked miserable. My first thought was that he was regretting last night.

"Sasuke?"

He jumps and spins to face me. Tears rain down his cheeks, and his eyes are blurry.

"Naruto!" he cried, rushing to bury his face in my shoulder, crying all the harder. Now I'm confused.

"Shhhh. Tell me what's wrong, kitten." I sooth, petting his hair, my other hand rubbing circles on his back.

"My flight leaves today," he said, his voice muffled slightly.

Now I understand. This is it the same thing I wanted to avoid when I left. He won't want to go live the life he has. But I couldn't hurt him anymore.

I could push him away in a way that would ensure he would never come back but I can't. I can't hurt him like that again. Never again.

But I can't leave, and he can't stay.

I didn't cry even when I felt my heart crack.

I survived ten years without him and will just have to do so again. I was ignoring the fact that I only survived be telling myself lies that I could no longer tell.

He did love me. He did miss me. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

But even now I could lie to myself. I could tell myself that he was better off without me. That he only needed closure, and he had that now.

He could do what I never could.

He could move on.

****S****

"I don't want to leave," I say. I don't want to leave him, not after I just found him again.

"You have to," he said.

My eyes snap to his. He did not just say that. I have to blink the tears away to see his face. He looks resigned. Like we have no other choice but to part.

"I don't want to! I just found you again! How can you expect me to leave? To just get up and walk away?" I searched his face, trying to find my answers.

All I see is a resigned sadness. I remember the one and only time I have seen that face. It was only for a flash, but I remember it clearly. I saw it the day he left.

"You can't leave me. Not again," I beg. I don't think I could survive the separation again, especially knowing he loves me.

"You have to. You have a life, one you can't just drop. You have a job, friends, and people who count on you. And I can't leave. This is the only place to do my work. You have to go back," he said his hand cupping my cheek, rubbing my tears away with his thumb.

All I could do was cry. I knew he was right. I knew it. But I didn't want it to be true. I was willing to drop all of it to stay with him. But I knew he would not let me.

He left for ten years just to make sure I got where I am today. He wouldn't let me give it all up for him like I wanted.

So I just lay my head on his shoulder again and I cried. I couldn't stop. I don't think I can live without him again. How could I have not known I loved him for so long?

He just held me and let me cry. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I knew that was just as hard for him too.

**The airport,**

We walked to the terminal together. I held his hand, and he held back just as tightly. I was leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked as slowly as we could get away with.

"I don't want to leave," I said again.

"I know." He doesn't say anything else.

I can see Itachi ahead and we slow down even more. He is talking to a man and he has a look about him. It's the same look I see on him at work when he's pushing for something.

"You are too smart not to see the advantages of this," he said. He is really working this guy. Who is he?

"Kisame," Naruto said, as if reading my mind.

Both men turn to us. Itachi looks relieved, Kisame looks confused, and worried.

"Naruto can I have a word with you? Alone," Kisame asks looking at me pointedly.

But he flinches at my glare. My hold on his hand tightens. I won't let Naruto go before I absolutely have to. Not even for Itachi.

"It can wait Kisame. You don't have to make a decision right now. I just wanted you to know," Itachi said. Kisame nods, but still looks uncertain.

Naruto raises his eyebrow in question but Kisame mutters a 'I'll tell you later' and walks off a bit. Itachi sighs at his back but makes no move to go after him.

"We should be going now," he sighs again. Turning to us he has a sad look, and I get the feeling he doesn't want to leave either. But like Naruto he knows we have to.

I try not to cry again. I don't want to hurt Naruto any more that I already will.

"I love you," I whisper as I lean up to kiss him one last time.

He kisses back but doesn't say anything, but I can see it clearly in his eyes. I can see what he wants to say but can't: I'm sorry. I love you too. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me but I don't want to get I your way. I'm sorry.

I have to turn away from the pain I see in his eyes. If I look too long I might cave in and stay anyway.

We are in the plane when I finally break. I wrap my arms around myself and cry. Itachi tries to comfort me but it doesn't help. I have left a piece of my heart and my soul with Naruto, and nothing can help.

**One week later.**

"Sasuke I want you to meet my boyfriend, Kisame. He's a friend of Naruto's. Remember him?" Itachi says.

I just blink at him. I vaguely remember seeing this man at the airport only because he tried to take Naruto away. What was he doing here?

The next hour was spent answering that question. Apparently Itachi had spent several hours talking to Kisame before we left and had talked him into taking a scholarship offered by the company.

And after talking with him myself I agreed that Kisame was very smart. The next hour was spent with Itachi telling me how they met. And after a lot of prodding when Kisame left the room for a minute he told me everything.

I commented about how unlike him it was to sleep with someone he had just met but he said they just clicked. And after seeing them act around each other I had to agree they had a spark.

I was ready to just kick them out - it was too painful to watch them together - when Kisame said, "You know I heard a really bad storm caused fires in a few hotels back on the island."

When I asked where that came from, he only said that the hotels made a lot but the owners didn't care to rebuild. "It's a damn shame too. The hotels their where legendary, some of the best in the world. I'd hate to see them go."

His words triggered the gears in my head to turn. The next day I finally went back to work.

I hadn't been able to do much of anything after we got back, but now I had a goal, and like the past ten years I threw myself into work to forget Naruto (temporally) and get things done.

The next week I had a game plan. I proposed to Itachi that while the company had many different holdings, there was one thing we didn't do. After he listened to all I had to say he agreed but said someone would have to personally over see everything on the ground.

I volunteered.


	12. One More Last Chance- Finale

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen

* * *

****N****

It had been a month since Sasuke left and I am barely keeping it together. At least I had been able to talk Kisame into going after Itachi. The man had come to see me an hour after they left and told me everything.

Over the next few days, I could see he was almost as unhappy as I was. I may have been dying without Sasuke but I did not want him to suffer with me. I had smiled at him and told him go. I told him that if Itachi said he would do something he would do it. I asked him that when he left if he would look out for Sasuke as much as he could for me. He said he would.

It was late and I was on my couch reading reports on some tests I had run the day before when I heard the knocking on my door. A glance at the clock read 12:37 am.

Who would be here this late?

Setting the reports aside I went to open the door only to feel my heart stop. There standing on my porch was Sasuke. I blinked at him a few times thinking my lack of sleep the last month had caught up with me, and he would disappear if I stood there long enough.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard from Kisame that a few hotels had burned down and I thought it was a good idea to expand the company by adding a string of hotels. I thought what better place to start than a well known tourist spot? Itachi agreed but said because it's the first one that someone should be here to oversee everything, and I volunteered.

"So I guess I will be here for as long as I want seeing as how Itachi put me in charge of everything. I might have to make a few business trips here and there but I'm sure you could come with me if you want. After the first hotel here is on its feet and we know what we are doing, I can run all the others from here to. It will take a while to rebuild the buildings and even longer to get everything ready. Now all that's left is for me to find a place here."

I was speechless. He had found a way. Our love had found a way.

"You know I have more room than I really need here. You could stay with me," I offered, when my voice returned.

He smiled that bright smile he only showed to me and my heart did somersaults and cartwheels. As if my body moved on its own, I found I had leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed right back. Without breaking the seal of our lips I pulled him into the house and gave the door a soft kick. I slid closed with a small click, shutting out the rest of the world. We didn't need it.

We had found our One More Last Chance.


End file.
